


The trouble first love brings

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Valentine's Day, contrast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

  
**Title :** The trouble first love brings  
**Prompt-# :** 180  
**For :** pastelicecream @ twt / -kimkyungri- @ aff  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** around 2500  
**Rating :** PG  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Kibum is dating Mr. Goody two-shoes from the class across his. They couldn't be any different with his shaggy brown hair and Kibum's flashing blue. But somehow Kibum finds himself working on Valentine's chocolate for him regardless.

❖❖❖

_**A/N :** My dear prompter. I am so sorry that this is so short, but I tried. Please forgive me. Have fun!_

 

 

The thing is, Kibum _never_ had to make chocolate.  
Heck, he didn’t even think that he would ever have to make chocolate in his entire life. But then everything changed just two months back, a little before Christmas, when a certain someone had asked him out.  
At first, Kibum had been confused and also slightly taken a back. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the other or didn’t find him easy on the eyes, mind you!  
Kim Jonghyun was…a guy who many would define as the perfect boyfriend. However, Kibum and his circle of friends would beg to differ there as they usually valued different things than most people.  
The other was going to the same high school as him and was very popular there. Especially in their grade everyone knew the male with the shaggy brown hair and the big puppy eyes.  
He was a good guy.  
Kind, and always ready to help out someone in need which the girls loved to exploit much to Kibum’s dismay. He would make a good son-in-law.  
Still… he definitely wasn’t the type of guy that he had expected to date.

‘Why is this so hard!’ he whined, sighing loudly, before he brought his hands into his freshly dyed hair. The blue was a perfect contrast with his otherwise pale complexion and the fashionable male had immediately deemed this colour his new favourite.  
He already knew that his opinion would change in another two weeks time. Kibum could never stick to one color or cut for too long.  
And his best friend Taemin always had new ideas as well, using him as his favourite puppet and human guinea pig.  
Not that Kibum was complaining – he rather enjoyed the outcomes. The wilder, the better. He loved to wear flashy colors and to attract attention where ever he went.

‘Why are you even trying’ came the annoyed reply in the form of the mention best friend. Taemin was sitting on a kitchen chair, his bright blonde hair styled to perfection in a laid back look as he typed lazily on his phone.  
‘Because it’s Valentine’s Day soon’ Kibum retorted, rolling his eyes as his friend tried to pretend that the day didn’t exist.  
‘Who are you texting? You are supposed to be helping me not text Jongin or Moonkyu’ he continued, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot in annoyance.  
Taemin immediately started grinning and sent him a wink  
‘But I enjoy seeing you suffer like this. This is so unlike you. Worrying about this. Valentine’s Day? And making chocolate for Kim Jonghyun out of all people~ Mr. GoodyTwo-Shoes’

Kibum clicked his tongue at that comment.  
It was unlike himself? Well he knew that. He usually didn’t care for others. He listened to his favourite music on the volume he chose, dyed his hair in crazy colors, wore ripped pants to school and went to detention with pride.  
But Jonghyun was a really good guy. They had gone on some dates together already and he always made sure that Kibum was feeling comfortable with him. He even complimented him on his hair and told him that he absolutely had no problem with it.  
And what could he say?  
Kibum was smitten with him, though he was still struggling with admitting it. He hadn’t even really told the other male himself that he liked him back.  
Not even when Jonghyun had confessed.  
Kibum had been too overwhelmed to say anything more than ‘okay’ when the older had asked him to go out with him.  
And since then they were an item, although Kibum had to confess that sometimes it didn’t feel that way.  
‘I think you forgot that this two-shoes you are talking about is indeed my boyfriend.’  
‘Whom you haven’t even kissed yet.’ Was Taemin’s bored reply that sent Kibum’s cheeks on fire and caused him to stammer  
‘He kissed my forehead each time he brought me home!’ he countered but it didn’t seem like his best friend was impressed.  
‘Booring~’ he answered, faking a yawn to humiliate Kibum even more.  
Why did he have friends like that? He certainly didn’t need any enemies with people like Taemin around him.  
‘Taem…’ the older growled at his best friend then as enough was enough. He liked to tease as well, but sometimes Taemin didn’t realize where the line was.  
And he had reached it right now in Kibum’s opinion.

Yet, the younger just shook his head as a gentle smile bloomed on his face now. His best friend came closer, patting his shoulder in a friendly and encouraging way. Kibum knew then that the other had understood and had quit his little act of teasing.  
Finally.

‘Bum. You know I am happy for you right? I mean, Jonghyun is definitely not what I expected to happen but… if you like him, we are cool okay?’  
That left Kibum dumbfounded for a moment as Taemin showed a rare moment of real emotion.  
Of affection.  
‘Yeah… thank you, Taem.’  
The younger squeezed his shoulder again, before he waved in his typical manner and left. The other didn’t live too far away and so they often just dropped by when they felt like it.

Kibum was left alone again in the kitchen, the failed attempts of his chocolate hearts in front of him.  
‘Okay’ the male sighed, ‘again.’  
And this time he would follow the steps of the recipe he had found in an online forum step by step and in every detail.  
He had thought that he would be able to improvise at some point but his chocolate had turned out too sweet and too gooey.  
And thank you, but Kibum didn’t want to ruin his growing relationship with Jonghyun. No.  
Nothing had really happened between them yet anyway. But the younger wanted to change it.  
With these chocolates…  
He wanted to let the other know that he liked him back. And that he was taking this seriously. So failure was not acceptable.

His eyes darted to the recipe again which he had opened on his phone. Then, with a final nod to encourage himself, the blue haired male got to work.  
And this time, he was successful.

°°°°°

Two days later and Kibum found himself in yet another predicament.  
He had contemplated how to style his hair for over an hour in the morning and debated over breaking the school rules extra hard today or sticking to them for once.  
If he wanted to impress Jonghyun then he should probably choose the latter right?  
Kibum blushed when he thought of the other. Being a teenager in love… It was overwhelming sometimes.  
His parents and his friends rolled their eyes at him, but he just ignored them. Kibum was enjoying this for now and though all these experiences were new, did they feel _good_.  
Butterflies erupted in his stomach when he recalled some words the other had told him at the very beginning of their fresh relationship.  
Jongyhun had let him know that he really liked and accepted him the way he was. Not just the hair but also his choices of clothing and that he liked to wear heavier and dark make-up.  
It hadn’t scared the older male off and that was indication enough for Kibum to just… be himself.

Jonghyun apparently liked him. And the real him.  
So he would get into those tight ripped jeans and do the same thing he did almost every day. Make the teachers yell after him and ignore them with pride.

However… the next thing was getting his neatly packed chocolates into his boyfriend’s hands.  
Which shouldn’t pose too much of a problem if only Kibum knew how he wanted to do it. Which words to choose without making an utter fool of himself.  
He had contemplated asking Taemin or Minho for help, but quickly decided against it when he remembered their smug smirks on their faces each time the topic of _‘Kim Jonghyun’_ even came up.  
So he needed to do this on his own.  
No one would be there to hold his hand while he tried to express his first love.  
Perhaps, it was even for the best.

°°°°°

In the end, it took him until lunch break to get a hold of the other. They had seen each other before school started, but Jonghyun had been late because he had missed his usual bus and in the small breaks in between they were busy with changing classrooms and their classmates.  
It would have been too rushed anyway.  
And Kibum wanted it to mean something.  
The message he had received from his boyfriend shortly before the bells for lunch break rang had taken him by surprise as well when he read them.  
But it seemed like Jonghyun wanted to see him as well.

Kibum’s heart skipped a beat as he re-read the older boy’s text asking him to come to the roof top. He told Taemin not to wait for him, got his wrapped up chocolate out of his school bag and then made his way through the couples that crowded the hallways.  
The blue haired male reached the stairs without too much trouble and took two stairs at a time to reach the door that led outside and to the rooftop.  
‘Kibum’ came a soft voice from the side as soon as he had closed the door behind himself. Jonghyun was already here it seemed, though the younger really didn’t know how the brown haired male had managed to arrive here that fast.  
He didn’t know the older boy’s schedule however, and so Kibum guessed that the other must have had a free period. Not that this was of any importance now.  
‘Hi.’ he whispered coming closer to his boyfriend who pulled him into a soft embrace  
‘Thank you for coming.’ Jonghyun smiled and Kibum couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
This was just a part of him, although this was theoretically his boyfriend.  
‘Of course I did. Why shouldn’t I?’  
The brown haired student shrugged his shoulders at that, his lips still turned upward.  
‘You could have been busy?’  
Kibum immediately shook his head at that, playing with the package in his hand that the other had ignored till now.  
Wasn’t it obvious that it was a Valentine’s present for him?  
‘As you can see, I am not. I wanted to see you anyway…’  
‘Me too.’  
They look at each other for a moment, both of them too scared to take the first step. But then Kibum couldn’t take it anymore and shook his head, encouraging himself again.

‘I have something for you’  
‘I have something for you’

They both blink in confusion, as they had both said the same thing at the same time.  
Had that really happened just now?  
‘You first.’ Jonghyun said, being the usual gentle soul he always was. Kibum swallowed and then pushed his package into the other’s hands, his head turned into the other direction  
‘Here.’ He said, feeling his cheeks fire up with the blush that bloomed there. He had never done something like this before - had never shown genuine interest in another person, no matter if boy or girl. And especially not in people who were as radiant and proper as the older student.  
‘For me?’ the other asked and Kibum nodded  
‘Do you see anyone else here?’ he replied and bit his bottom lip as he realized yet again that his way of talking could be considerate too cold, too brisk.  
To his sheer luck however, did Jonghyun only chuckle loudly, getting something out his school uniform’s pocket. It was a neatly packed small package of a very popular chocolate brand.  
The younger male just blinked in bewilderment, taken a back.  
‘For me?’ he found himself repeating what the other had said before.  
‘Do you see anyone else here?’ Jonghyun mocked him with a grin and Kibum jabbed him in the ribs.  
The older student nearly double over, but never lost his smile.  
‘Too much?’  
Kibum pouted slightly and nodded.  
‘Noted. Sorry.’ Jonghyun straightened again.  
‘Thank you for the chocolate. I wasn’t sure about this, but… I really like you Kibum and I wanted to gift you something on this day’

The younger felt his heart race inside his ribcage, pounding against the bones in an attempt of bursting.  
‘Thank you’ he breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper with his eyes facing the ground for the time being.  
But when he finally found his courage again, found his will to look the other in the eyes and go a step forward, did the younger student freeze again.  
When had they gotten so close?

Jonghyun had leaned in and their breaths mingled when they exhaled.  
And before Kibum could even take another breath, they were kissing and they were kissing for real.  
Kibum’s hands came up and he wrapped them around the older boy’s neck, pulling him closer as they both got lost in the kiss.  
It was perfect.  
And it felt so damn real.  
Kibum had never really felt that he was dating Kim Jonghyun and it had kind of felt like a game to him. Where Jonghyun was playing with hidden cards.  
But now…  
They pulled apart, both of them grinning with their lips swollen red and full.  
‘I really like you’ Jongyhun said again and stole a quick kiss again.  
Kibum let out a sound of contentment when their lips met for a moment there before he pulled away again, his cheeks pink.  
He looked away, his heart pounding faster than ever.  
‘I really like you too’ he whispered, only for Jonghyun to hear  
‘And you better eat all of the chocolate I made for you. They are self made!’ he said proudly and that got Jonghyun grinning  
‘Really?’  
Kibum nodded and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. He still needed to get used to this. It wasn’t easy to open up and accept another person in your life, especially when he wasn’t used to it.  
‘Sorry. My chocolate is store bought… I am not really a genius in the kitchen’  
Why did Kibum find that adorable even?  
‘That’s okay… I will eat it. Thanks…’ he whispered, still red. He couldn’t wrap his head around this. That Jonghyun had gotten him something as well.  
‘Just make sure to eat mine. And don’t share them!’ he insisted on that as well.  
‘Wait.’ Kibum added then as a thought stroke him.  
‘What about White Day?’

Jonghyun just started to chuckle at that.  
‘No presents. Let’s go on a date?’ he asked and then leaned in to seal their lips for yet another kiss. Soon enough Kibum’s heart would explode.  
‘Okay.’ he agreed and watched as the older boy opened the package with the chocolate he made, popping one of the pieces into his mouth.  
Anxiety filled his stomach like lead, but when the brown haired student started to smile did it instantly turn into satisfaction.

‘Better than store bought!’ Jonghyun praised him and pressed their foreheads together gently  
‘Next year, I want more of that’  
Next year… the other really thought they would last that long apparently.  
Kibum fought the blush that was about to creep onto his cheeks again and hummed, keeping their faces touching.  
‘Okay.’

THE END


End file.
